Metro
by fd-potter
Summary: Edward quería viajar en el metro, pero Bella se muere por encontrar un baño y pasar allí el rato con Edward. Sólo para pasar el rato. Drabble Edward


disclaimer: todo esto pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo imaginé esto: no busco ganar dinero ni nada por el estilo...

* * *

por: Fede

**Metro**

El metro siempre está lleno de personas. Eso lo entiendo. Pero lo que todavía no soy capaz de entender es por qué Edward quiere viajar en metro si podemos correr más rápido que un deportivo. En fin, es algo incómodo, pues no dejan de mirarnos a hurtadillas y quedar con las bocas abiertas.

-¿Por qué?

No pude detenerme. Fue un impulso.

-¿Qué cosa, Bella?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿El metro?-pregunté confundida.

Él sonrió, dejándome sin palabras por un momento.

-Nunca había viajado en metro por Seattle-me dijo y luego se encogió de hombros y luego miró hacia otro lado.

No pude dejar de mirarle. Odiaba cuando me pasaba eso: me hipnotizaba. Parado junto a mí parecía una escultura, que había sido hecha sólo para mí, tan hermosa que cegaba la vista. Tenía su mano izquierda posada en la parte más baja de mi espalda, pero no me molestaba. Es más, deseaba que me acercara a él y poder besarlo intensamente… aunque eso seguramente nos convertiría en el espectáculo. De pronto, Edward se volvió hacia mí con movimientos lentos y me observó los labios. Supe lo que iba a hacer una milésima de segundo antes de que se acercara hacia mí con furia. Me besó como a mi me gustaba y no me importó el resto de la gente. No pude dejar de pasar mis brazos por su cuello y acariciar su nuca. Sonreí mientras me besaba. No tenía idea de porqué me besaba furioso, pero seguro que era por algo que había escuchado en la mente de alguien.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-me preguntó, deseoso de saber.

Edward odia no poder saber qué estoy pensando, y como no le dejo entrar a mis pensamientos muy seguido…

-_Realmente_ me besaste y nos convertiste en el centro de las miradas.

-Oh-dijo Edward, seguramente rebuscando entre las mentes de los presentes para ver qué tan fuerte había sido el daño.

-Entonces ¿por qué querías demostrar tan fervientemente que soy tuya?

Le sonreí. Su ceño se frunció.

-Ya sabes que soy tuya-le corroboré, como las otras mil veces- y te amo.

-Lo sé-soltó aire lentamente.

-Y también sabes que si hubiera una cama por aquí ya estaría en ella contigo.

Me sonrió pícaramente.

-Bueno, hay baños.

Al principio no entendí su comentario fuera de contexto. Pero claro que encajaba ¡En un baño! Realmente me _quería. _Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es el de traje de oficina-respondió a mi anterior pregunta. Volteamos las cabezas al mismo tiempo. Me miraba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Edward le dedicaba una mirada aterradora. Yo simplemente me desinteresé y presté atención a los sonidos: oía las ruedas del tren chirriar, a un hombre mascar chicle, al conductor conversar con su madre por celular, los vehículos que iban por el asfalto, unas chicas conversar sobre lo guapo que estaba Edward…

-Es… es… es…-no encontraba palabras para describirlo, tal como a mí me pasaba- hermoso.

Me decepcioné. Estaba claro que Edward era mucho más que hermoso. Era bellísimo. Perfecto. Más que eso.

-Desearía que me besara-dijo la otra chica, sonriendo.

-Pero está con esa…

-Parece una supermodelo.

-Los dos-corroboró la otra.

Miré a Edward.

-¿Dónde quieres bajarte? Me muero por encontrar un baño-le susurré al oído.

Volvió a mirarme con picardía y se acercó a mi cuello.

-Eso es justo lo que quería oír, amor.

Tiró su aliento sobre mi cuello y no pude resistir. Le besé con tanto deseo que no sé cómo Edward pudo salir de allí con toda su ropa puesta, o yo con la mía.

* * *

Hola!! como estan?? espero q muy bien! y tambien espero q les haya gustado este drabble, pq a mi me encanto escribirlo. Amo a Edward y Bella: son una pareja perfecta! Es mi primer fic de Twilight q subo a fanfiction, pero no el primero q escribo. Tengo algunos guardados todavia. Pero aun asi espero q comenten y me digan q les parecio. Por favor, dejenme **reviews**. Me harian muy feliz si lo hacen :) y sobre el metro de seattle: no tengo idea si hay metro allá xp pero me parecio una idea genial lo del metro! bueno, espero q nos leamos, y q tbn se pasen por mis otras historias :) besoooos

Fede...


End file.
